Facing the truth
by JusSonic
Summary: A scene cut from "24 Days". Before Loud can find out Charity's secret, he is determined to let Gene face the truth about his past.


Today is one of those days. But it isn't one of Loud's days. For all he knows, William Shelton might have conquered mankind by now, but besides Harry's attack by Shelton, nothing else seems to happened. The man he was going to ask in order to get him, Gene Burrows, asked him to come alone to investigate him. However, if Loud knew what was going on, he would have avoided it. But he had to for humanity's sake.  
  
Outside of Gene's cell, Loud is talking to Gene through the intercom since it is considered too risky to talk to him inside. Still, Gene seems to have gotten to Loud during the past few days, but Loud is determined not to let Gene get to him. Or will he? Loud decided that Gene should face the truth-his truth.  
  
"Gene. It is time for one of our talks." Loud said.  
  
"Very well." Gene's voice said through the intercom.  
  
"Before we start, it's time to face the truth." Loud said.  
  
"Oh? What of?" Gene asked doubted.  
  
"In the past few years when you are gone, I learn a few bits about your life." Loud said, sure he gotten Gene.  
  
"And that is?" Gene asked, seemingly wanting to get to his questions.  
  
"I know your real name is Slim Berry."  
  
A pause while Gene appears to be looking for an answer.  
  
"So you found out." Gene said, not seemed to be surprised. "How, may I ask?"  
  
"Let me start at the beginning. You gotten your ability to blame people when your family doctor was unable to save your parents, James and Laraine, from their fatal car crash." Loud said.  
  
"Yes, that was a sad day."  
  
"You gotten so angry that you demanded never to see him again. Now, I think I know the true reason you hated my former show." Loud said.  
  
"Oh?" Gene asked.  
  
"You see, you went through an experiment when you were in school so you can lose your ability to make jokes."  
  
Gene's respond to that? "Yes. I used humor, annoying humor, to cover up my pain. Of course, a few times after that, it became a bad habit to both me and my uncle Richie, whom I hated because he called me a black sheep most of the time. I had to do something. That's, however, not important right now."  
  
"Yes, this is. I know you are lying about finding your robot formula in Mr. Smartypants's lab." Loud said, believing he gotten him.  
  
"What did you find out?"  
  
Strange. Loud sworn he had gotten him. Nevertheless, he continued.  
  
"You made it before the 24 Hours marathon and test it on your brother Wallace and turned him into a cyborg. Then, you almost killed him!" Loud scolded.  
  
"He try to stop me from beginning that plan. But think of this. If he has proceeded, would we be here today? And would you have gotten Charity's love without me?" Gene said with a voice of reason, evil reason.  
  
Gene's right. Sort of. He is beginning to doubt that he got the best of Gene.  
  
"Anything else you find out?" Gene asked, interrupting Loud's thoughts.  
  
"Yes. I found out about your first partner and it isn't Harry." Loud answered.  
  
"Ah yes. Christopher Zarret. The one I teamed up while in college." Gene said, with a voice that can best Hannibal Lecter's.  
  
"I also found out that you drug him and took all the credit for yourself!" Loud said sternly.  
  
"I had to. He looks like he is about to go insane. We can't let insane people have the chance to do anything. You saw what Shelton is doing." Gene answered back.  
  
"He try to ruin your reputation by trying to kill me!" Loud said angrily.  
  
"Hmmm. I supposed that if he had succeeded, things would have been different. Of course, it would be difficult to find out more info about William Shelton without you, is it?" Gene asked very sternly.  
  
Loud sighed. He is right. Shelton is going too far, plus he hasn't start answering Gene's questions.  
  
"Well, what I do know that either you are lying or messed up on some information. Either way I have gotten you." Loud said, believe to have triumph.  
  
"Are you done?" Gene asked bored.  
  
"Yes. Yes I am." Loud answered.  
  
"Good. On to my questions." Gene responded.  
  
What Gene is going to ask will had a effect on him and his relationship with his wife Charity. To make matters worse...he doesn't know what Charity's secret just yet!  
++++++++++++++++++++  
This is a good short story. Read and review this. 


End file.
